Administration of fibroblast growth factor 21 (FGF21) compounds, e.g., recombinantly produced FGF21 polypeptides, results in substantial decrease in body weight, blood glucose and plasma lipids as well as in improved insulin sensitivity, as demonstrated, for example, by Gaich et al. (2013) Cell Metab 18(3): 333-340 and Dong et al. (2015) Br J Clin Pharmacol 80(5): 1051-1063. Glucagon-like peptide-1 receptor (GLP-1R) agonists provide effective glucose and body weight lowering in humans, as shown, for example, by Astrup et al. (2012) Int J Obes (Lond) 36(6): 843-854 and Nauck et al. (2013) Diabetes Obes Metab 15(3): 204-212. Combining the beneficial effects of FGF21 administration with the glucose-lowering effects of GLP-1 receptor agonists surprisingly resulted in synergistic effects (see, e.g., WO 2011/089203 A1 and WO 2014/037373 A1) that provide a more comprehensive treatment of diseases/disorders, such as obesity, being overweight, metabolic syndrome, diabetes mellitus, diabetic retinopathy, hyperglycemia, dyslipidemia, Non-Alcoholic SteatoHepatitis (NASH) and/or atherosclerosis.